Take My Breath Away
by quickssalgron13
Summary: Sometimes heartbreak and loss have a way of bringing you what you really need, and when Big Sean leaves Naya, will the person she really need come back to save her? Naya and Dianna. One time rivergron one shot for my friend's birthday.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_

_**A/N: So I'm a quick shipper, but its my friend's birthday and so I wrote a Rivergron one shot for her. Happy Birthday, Anna. I love you and I hope your birthday is wonderful, because you deserve it. You're my sister. Happy Birthday, muffin.**_

* * *

_Turning every turn into some secret place inside. _

_Watching in slow motion as you turn around and say "take my breath away.."_

* * *

Naya watched Sean's car disappear into the night, slamming her front door shut behind him and locking it tight, as if locking him out of her life. She had thought he was he one, thought he would take care of her and love her. After Cory died, Sean was the one that got her through it. Well, not the _only _one, but she hadn't spoken to _her _in weeks, maybe even months. How could he leave her like this? After he promised that he wouldn't ever make her go through the pain of losing someone again. Maybe she should stop thinking people's promises were real, that they meant something. After all, _she _hadn't kept her promises either.

She was too much like her character, Santana, to let Sean get away without any type of backlash from her. He had cheated, he had stolen, he had humiliated her and he had left. It was his turn to feel the burn of their separation as much as she was right now in the empty house she had thought she would live with him in for the rest of her days. So she tweeted out to him, knowing it would only be a matter of seconds before her fans ripped him to shreds. Good. He deserved it.

It was only a matter of minutes before she began to receive texts from the glee cast, asking if she was ok, offering to come over and sleep here with her tonight and comfort her. Jenna, Mark, Kevin, Heather, Harry, Becca and even Matthew. But none from _her. _She wondered if she even cared about her anymore, if she ever thought about her late at night, if she ever missed the hugs and the kisses like she did.

Naya spent the night curled up in bed, sobbing over a pint of Ben and Jerry's whilst watching every stupid love film she had on DVD, crumpled up tissues scattered across the bed sheets. Her tears fell harder as the next DVD she found in the pile was one of _hers, _one of her dumb classic black and white love films that she had made them watch over and over again whilst curled up in her arms, blonde hair spread out across the brunette's caramel skin. The thought made her pick up her phone from the floor and check her messages, half hoping there would be one from _her. _But there wasn't. There never was.

As she finally began to fall asleep, around three in the morning, a delicate knock on the door rudely woke her up, Naya groaning and stumbling out of bed, grabbing her robe on the way out. Whoever the hell dropped by at this time in the morning was going to get a damn slap in the face, and if it was Sean, he could count on his balls being knocked up into his throat. Her bare feet padded against the wooden flooring as she headed down the hall to the door, squinting a little as she unlocked it and pulled it open, the harsh light of her porch almost burning her eyeballs right out. Stupid damn light.

Dianna was stood on her porch, her gleaming blonde hair held back in the usual low ponytail, her body clad in a bright, colourful sundress. She looked like the poster child for Sunny D or some shit, like the perfectly happy woman every American should aim to be. Except for the sadness in her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Naya asked, letting her eyes flicker over Dianna's body for a moment, remembering how that body had felt against hers at night when they laid spooned up together. Dianna was always the small spoon, the little lamb.

"I'll always be here," Dianna answered simply, her voice quiet and whispery, as huskily seductive as always. "I promised you, remember? I don't break my promises," she murmured, pausing for a moment before stepping forward and pulling Naya into her arms, pressing her lips to her cheek, then to her ear. "I'm always going to be here for you, Naya Rivera. You know that."

"Don't let go," Naya finally whispered brokenly, tears spilling down her cheeks as she buried her face in Dianna's neck, breathing in the wonderfully sweet perfume that used to cover her skin after their nights together. "Don't ever let go again," she pleaded, holding on tight to Dianna's slim waist, feeling the blonde's fingers stroking through her hair, then her lips on the skin of her forehead.

"Never."

* * *

Naya woke the next morning tucked under the blankets in her huge bed, smelling Dianna's sweet perfume on her bare skin, a small smile tugging at her lips as she thought about the way Di had kissed away the pain she felt at being left by Sean, feeling as though she had come home when Dianna cuddled into her. She couldn't help but shift a little, feeling Dianna's body pressed up against her back, her small fingers splayed across her stomach. It was a beautiful contrast between the pale of Dianna and the caramel of Naya. Dianna had always been the little spoon, until last night, when the blonde had silently wrapped her arms tight around her and held her close all night long. She wasn't usually one for hugs, but Dianna's were something she couldn't resist.

"You're a woman after my own heart, you know that?" Dianna mumbled sleepily, her warm breath passing over Naya's shoulder as she cuddled in closer to her soft, warm body. It had been a while since she had felt the warmth of another person in her arms, what with her busy filming schedule and her break up with Nick.

"You take my breath away," Naya sighed in response, a small smile tugging at her lips as she felt Dianna's lips curl up into a smile against the skin of her shoulder. She loved making Dianna smile. Her smile was so beautiful, but then again, everything about the blonde was beautiful.

Dianna didn't say another word after that, her slender arm stretching across Naya to find her hand, threading their fingers tight together and pressing her lips to the corner of her mouth lightly, Naya squeezing her hand tight, not wanting to ever let go again.

Sometimes heartbreak and loss had a way of bringing back what you never knew you'd lost, and maybe Dianna was what she had really needed all along.

* * *

_My love, take my breath away._

* * *

**_I know this probably sucked, seeing as I usually write Quick fanfiction but I hope you liked it? Even like a teeny bit?_**

**_Please review and have an amazing daaaaaay :)_**

**_Song lyrics used: Dianna Agron and Naya Rivera- Take My Breath Away._**


End file.
